This invention relates generally to power can openers and deals more particularly with a can opener that is wholly operated by the manipulation of push buttons.
The various advantages of push button operated can openers are recited in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,565. The present invention is an improvement over the can opener shown in the aforementioned patent, and the primary goal of the invention is to provide a can opener of improved function, reliability, utility, and performance.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a power can opener which assures the reliable piercing of a can end while reducing the possibility of the motor stalling or the can opener mechanism jamming without decreasing the conventional speed of feeding of a can while the end is being sheared therefrom. This is accomplished with an economical shaded pole electric motor of conventional power and results principally from the provision of additional gear reduction.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in a can opener of the character described, novel spring loading or cushioning means which improves the efficiency of piercing of the end of the can by the cutter wheel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described in which the cutting element is carried on a mounting plate which may be easily removed and reinstalled on the can opener frame without the use of tools.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide, in a can opener of the character described, spring loading or cushioning means which cooperates with the mechanical thrust means to assure piercing of the end of all common household food cans by the cutting element, but which is intentionally constructed so as not to effect piercing of conventional beer or soft drink cans having a thicker end. It is a particular feature of the invention that if a can having a thick end is inadvertently inserted in the can opener, the motor will not stall and the can opener mechanism will not jam, and the thick ended can can be readily ejected by simply depressing a release push button.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described in which the amount of lateral movement of the can feed wheel is reduced considerably in comparison to prior art can openers.
A further object of the invention is to provide, in a can opener of the character described, an improved locking arrangement that positively locks the can feed wheel in its can shearing position until the release push button is depressed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a can opener of the character described with an internal gear of relatively large diameter which is secured to the feed wheel drive shaft in order to increase the mechanical advantage obtained during the piercing of the can end and the release of the can.
A still further object of the invention is to provide in a can opener of the character described, improved means for assuring the proper positioning of the can end piercing and release mechanism upon depression of the respective start and release push buttons of the can opener.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.